Lockdown
by Mipsii
Summary: Ever since being locked in a supply closet with his grey haired friend, Tsuna has looked at him in a completely different way. It was rather strange - beforehand he merely saw Gokudera as a friend. But now just the mentioning of his name sends him on a hot wave of emotions. But it's not like he... More inside. Why not make an author happy and click "Lockdown"? 5927, slight 8018!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Mipsii again for round two in Romance! This time it is for my OTP, 5927! Believe it or not, the idea of this story came to me in a dream. Weird, I know. And this sort of thing is not 'my cup of tea', and neither is the rating o.o... But there is a first time for everything, right?

**Title:** Lockdown

**Rating:** T/M

**Pairing(s):** 5927, slight 8018

**Summary:** Tsuna always saw Gokudera as his friend, and nothing more. He could always go to him whenever he needed to, and could always count on him. But after the incident that happened at the Dining Hall, Tsuna started noticing things he never thought or _felt_ before about and around Gokudera. Now, whenever the silver haired boy is in the same room with him, all he could think of is how to get **away from him.** And to make things worse, people are noticing. But it is not like he could just come out and admit it - he doesn't even know what he'd be admitting _to._ But he is running out of time... the longer this goes on, the worse it gets.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to its respected owner.

**Warning:** Includes Shonen Ai. Lots of it. If you don't like or don't know what it is, please do not read. I know how it is to read/view something you like, and it isn't always pretty. So there is no need for flames :3

_***Note -** this is in the soon to be process of being looked over by the wonderful author Incurableinsanity, who inspired me to continue this story and publish it! This fic however is in good shape, she is just looking for ways for me to improve the storyline! *_

_There is a bit of info to be acknowledged at the end, including a few quotes from the next chapter._

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 7** - _Six Days after Lock in_

Ever since being locked in a supply closet with his grey haired friend, Tsuna has looked at him in a completely different way. It was rather strange - beforehand he merely saw Gokudera as a friend. But now just the mentioning of his name sends him on a hot wave of emotions. But it's not like he could just come out and admit it. I mean, he doesn't even know what the hell is going on himself. But it's also not like he could ignore it either. People will start worrying if said man's name was said and Tsuna would visibly become red and short breathed. And Gokudera would be extremely hurt if Tsuna started ignoring him. Tsuna seemed to be the shimmering diamond in Gokudera's eye, but in a loyal way - not _romantic_. Which holds a **huge** problem, since Tsuna has had some serious... _romance-related_ issues whenever he was around or mentioned.

And it has only gotten worse as time passed on. He thought it was just because they were in the heat of the moment prior to their rescue, but it has only intensified. Since then, every night he unconsciously thought about the events and how the moment he unknowingly waited for stopped after his name was called by his friend outside the door. He didn't mean to be, but he still was mad about Yamamoto finding them _then_ and not ten minutes _later_ or better yet at all. But he knew he should be grateful that Yamamoto actually came back to the dining hall to find them, unlike everyone else who went straight home. But just the thought of what _could_ or better yet _would_ have been, leaves Tsuna excusing himself and running to the bathroom or his bedroom.

* * *

**Day 7 Afternoon** - _Six Days after Lock in_

Tsuna sighed while staring outside his classroom window. Today had been a rather long day, and all he wanted to do was just go home. But of course, his teacher had to make everything worse. "Okay, class," he softly spoke while writing an assignment on the board. "We will be starting a new math section tomorrow, and I want all of you to go home and do the first set of questions in your math books." The students reacted in different ways in response, though most were negative. Even Tsuna whimpered, knowing he was terrible at math, _especially_ new math. "And it's due tomorrow!" The teacher yelled with a hint of a snicker.

Tsuna gathered his books and put them in his backpack and quickly trailed behind Yamamoto outside of their classroom. "Ah, the teacher seems to be torturing us lately... he didn't even teach us in class yesterday." Yamamoto said. He sighed while Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"And he already knows that 'Dera is the only one that understands any of it. So why give it to us?" Yamamoto added, leaving a rosy blush on his friend's face. There goes his name again... why was he reacting so intense to only his _name_? He doesn't even want know what would happen if he saw him... He quickly nodded again and tried to think of a reason to excuse himself and hurry home, but Yamamoto beat him to the punch. "Well I gotta go talk with Hibari before he goes home, Tsuna. See you tomorrow!" he yelled while running back down the hallway. Tsuna was going to question him why he would even dare get in the skylark's presence willingly, but before he could get out a word, Yamamoto was nowhere in sight. Tsuna shrugged and silently walked out of the school building.

* * *

**Day 7 Afternoon** - _Six Days after Lock in_

It was rather peaceful walking home for once _alone_, not having you know who and Yamamoto arguing (well, more of you know who yelling and Yamamoto laughing at his failed attempts) or the baby Hitman beating him both physically and verbally. Plus, it gave him more time to think instead of worry about his friends. But maybe thinking wasn't what he needed at the moment in plain sight, as his mind automatically shifted from homework and school to his silver-haired friend. "Don't think about him..." he thought out loud while shaking his head. He shifted his backpack and studied the side walk. The hot pavement had a unique carving that would distract his mind long enough until he was home. But alas, that was not meant to happen.

"Juudiame!" Tsuna quickly turned around and saw his storm guardian running up to him. His body froze and he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He never noticed how... childlike Gokudera looked around him. He was so used seeing him angered whenever around anyone else. But now as he ran towards him, he had a genuine outlook and didn't look as scary as he used to think of him as. "Sorry I wasn't after school. I had something I had to take care of." He said with a bow. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I was planning on going straight home anyways." Gokudera smiled back and quickened his pace to catch up.

"Do you want me to come over and help with the math assignment?" He asked as he usually did every time they walked home. Usually Tsuna would say yes without thinking and they would go onto another subject. But today, he just didn't feel like he could bare staying in a room with him longer than five minutes.

"No, it's okay, Gokudera-kun." He said in an uneasy tone. Gokudera's smile fell and Tsuna knew that the other could sense that he was uncomfortable. "I uh, think I'll be okay with math tonight." Silence that felt like ages followed and made them both tense up.

"Okay, Juudiame." Gokudera said and forced on a smile. Tsuna did the same though he felt really guilty for making him feel this way.

_"Well at least I'm not showing anything_..." he thought as they continued to walk. _"Come to think of it, I haven't felt anything at all, even though he's right next to me... maybe it's all over and I can start hanging around Gokudera-kun again...!" _"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna began, stopping them both_. "Wait, what am I doing?" _Gokudera turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes, Juudiame?"

"I..." Tsuna shifted his weight on each of his feet and a blush quickly spread on his face. _"There's no way I can question about the supply closet right now, I'm sure he feels as awkward as I do... but what __**should**__ I say?"_ Tsuna looked up at his friend and saw that the hurt on his face was almost transparent. "_Gah! Just make something up, dame-Tsuna!"_

"I just wanted to um, thank you... for always being there for me."

"Of course, Juudiame. That's my job as your right hand man-"

"No. Not like that. Aside from the mafia business, you are one of the few people I can actually consider a friend." Gokudera smiled once more and nodded.

"That means a lot coming from you, Juudiame..."

_***.*.*.*.*.***_

A full out conversation followed after Tsuna's comment with Gokudera doing the most talking, and before long, they reached Tsuna's home. They stood silently for a while, both of them not knowing what to say or do next. "You know Gokudera-kun-"

"Juudiame?"

"I - hmm? Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"I... want to give this to you." Gokudera said before reaching into his pocket. He pulled something out and gripped it tightly. After a few seconds, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and placed it into his palm. "Here." Tsuna looked down at the object. It was light, and sparkled in the afternoon sun. After a tad bit of more inspecting, he noticed that Gokudera gave him an aged ring. "This was my mom's ring. I want you to have it as a sign of my gratitude to be your right hand man." Tsuna stared at the ring in disbelief.

"Gokudera... I couldn't take something that's so important to you...!" Gokudera smiled and closed his palm.

"My mother gave it to me as a sign of us always protecting each other-"

"Which is why I can't take it!"

"But I want you to have it so I know you'll promise me that I can always be your protector..." Gokudera quickly said, shutting Tsuna up immediately. "So I can protect you Juudiame, unlike I wasn't able to with my mom." That did it. All the feelings Tsuna had somehow managed to push aside during their walk back home came crashing down on Tsuna. Hard.

"I..." He didn't know what to say. But he _did_ know what he needed to do. He needed to get inside his house. **Now**. "Have to go Goku...dera-kun!" Tsuna said before running into his house and leaving a quiet storm guardian beyond his gates.

* * *

**_Sneak peak next time..._**

_"I must apologize to him..."_

___***.*.*.*.*.***_

_"But I guess that answers my question." He thought out loud. "I'm sorry, Juudiame..."_

___***.*.*.*.*.***_

_"Ah! That's what you mean!" Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well in that case, it's only going to be me, you, Gokudera, and Kyoko and Haru. I tried to convince Kyoya to come but he refused to do any work in a crowd of more than two people."_

_"...Kyoya?"_

___***.*.*.*.*.***_

_"Reborn!" he yelled. 'I know he likes seeing people in misery, but he shouldn't make a five year old pull him around! No matter how annoying he is…'_

___***.*.*.*.*.***_

_...it did not budge. At all. In fact, Tsuna could have sworn he heard a clicking sound as if it was locking itself. "No…"_

* * *

**Author's Note**

And there goes chapter 1! I don't know the exact amount of chapters there will be, but I am going to guess around 4-6, depending on the length I think fits them best.

Tell me what you think! This is probably not your typical 5927 story, hmm? Since Tsuna is the one with the wish washy emotions and all...

I already have a majority of this story written (it's been written for months), but I am going to post it bit by bit until I finish the ending (which is being a serious pain in the ass). I will try to post up a chapter every 1-3 days, depending on my AP homework. -.- (_*cough cough* but reviews will make me post quicker... *cough cough*_) XD

**Something to know:** I want to say no more than a month ago, I went on tumblr to look up the 5927 tag for "inspiration" and came across a doujinshi on the lines of "It's okay that we are clumsy, we are still young." - I read only the first few pages and - yah. That thing is A LOT like this story - like a lot. At first I was just floored and shocked, then I became upset, and now I am just amazed that my idea is extremely similar to someone else's nearly 4-5 years ago.

Some of this may be off track of the manga/anime (which is why it is a slight AU) as I had to stop watching KHR around episode 160. The drama was too much, and I was told it only got worse. So any of things regarding the future was from a guess from what I have seen in both fanart and fanfics.

*ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING*

**For any grammar errors (I mostly blame ALL of my English teachers) - I was never taught about verbs, nouns, adjectives, etc. or how to properly construct a sentence - and that is REALLY sad, especially at my age. So I do dearly apologize for those mistakes, and I am currently working with my sisters/friends to improve them and re-edit my fics. (If you see any, let me know :P)**

* * *

**Well enough of me blabbering nonsense.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo! Mipsii again. I want to thank that one person who favorite/followed this fic. Though it is not a review, it was still enough of an oomph for me to post this!_

_Like the previous one, I am going to post a preview at the end and add a bit of info as well. There may not be as much as last chapter though, since I basically already put my point across._

Now down to the legal information.

**Title:** Lockdown

**Rating:** T/M (no lemon...yet(?))*

**Pairing(s):** 5927, slight 8018

**Summary:** Tsuna always saw Gokudera as his friend, and nothing more. He could always go to him whenever he needed to, and could always count on him. But after the incident that happened at the Dining Hall, Tsuna started noticing things he never thought or _felt_ before about and around Gokudera. Now, whenever the silver haired boy is in the same room with him, all he could think of is how to get **away from him.** And to make things worse, people are noticing. But it is not like he could just come out and admit it - he doesn't even know what he'd be admitting _to._ But he is running out of time... the longer this goes on, the worse it gets.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to its respected owner.

**Warning:** Includes Shonen Ai. Lots of it. If you don't like or don't know what it is, please do not read. I know how it is to read/view something you like, and it isn't always pretty. So there is no need for flames :3

_***Note -** this is in the soon to be process of being looked over by the wonderful author Incurableinsanity, who inspired me to continue this story and publish it! This fic however is in good shape, she is just looking for ways for me to improve the storyline! *_

_Thank you again, and enjoy~!_

* * *

**Day 7 Evening** - _Six Days after Lock in_

Gokudera walked into his apartment and threw his school bag onto his sofa. "That was so stupid..." he mumbled while closing the door. "But I guess that answers my question." He thought out loud. "I'm sorry, Juudiame..."

Ever since the closet incident, Tsuna seemed to be doing his best to ignore Gokudera. Gokudera tried to ignore it, but couldn't find himself believing in a world where his beloved boss wanted nothing to do with him. Though he was quite independent, Tsuna seemed to be one of the very rare few selected to give Gokudera the comfort of socialization. Not to mention he made an oath to stay by his side forever more. "_I should have never fell... then none of this would be happening...!_" he walked into his dining area and brought out his school work. He skimmed the pages of his math book and finished his assignment with ease and in record time. But it wasn't the same without Tsuna sitting next to him and complaining about how he didn't know why letters were involved in math. The thought brought a small but noticeable smile to his face. _"I hope I can still be your right hand man, Tsuna."_

* * *

**Day 7 Evening** - _Six Days after Lock in_

Tsuna slammed his bedroom door shut and plummeted onto his bed. An over-dramatic sigh escaped his lips as he buried his face into his pillow. He was lucky enough that his mom and the kids went out shopping and Reborn and Bianchi were nowhere in sight, leaving no suspicions or pestering questions that he _definitely_ did not want to answer. But that's all it did relieve. He still had the painful conscience beating the hell out of him, and Gokudera's dead mother's ring. "There's no way I can go on like this..." Tsuna complained into his pillow before sitting up Indian style. "I can't keep hurting Gokudera-kun or myself like this, over some stupid perverted thought..." he assured himself. He sat quietly for a minute before opening his palm and staring at Gokudera's ring. He said he wanted to protect him, unlike he wasn't able to with his mom. Is he still suffering from what they found out about in the future...? Or was he just being over-protective due to not being able to save the piano lady? He gripped the ring in his hand. _"Either way, I don't deserve such an amazing gift from Gokudera-kun... not until I dismiss the closet fling and apologize..." _

_***.*.*.*.*.***_  
... But how is he supposed to when he can't even look at him without some unorthodox consequence?

* * *

_**LOCKDOWN**_

**Day 1** - _Morning prior to Lockdown_

It had been a total of four days since the Vongola guardians returned from the future, and Reborn announced that there would be a celebration party to congratulate them all on their success of defeating Byakuran's tyranny. Everyone was generally happy and relieved about finally being back home in _their_ era, but a few still had a little more re-adjusting to do. Some of the ring guardians were still in attack mode, such as Hibari and Chrome. Whenever someone walked up unannounced, they involuntarily got into a battle stance and prepared to attack no matter who they were. It has gotten them in their share of difficulties, from Chrome clashing through the Kokuyo hideout, to Hibari bruising Ryohei's chest (though many people betted that as voluntary). But everyone was happy to know that they could finally lay their head anywhere without worrying about getting killed.

Reborn used his "Mafia" privileges to get a free reservation at a well-known dining building in downtown Namimori. Everyone related to the Vongola were invited, from the Cavallone branch to the rebels of Kokuyo and the girls of Namimori. Tsuna was happy that everyone was gathering together once more, since they all dispersed soon after their return. He waked into his bathroom and quickly showered and cleansed his face. Afterwards, he left his bathroom and instantly got hit with the sweet smell of his mom's cooking. She and Bianchi woke up earlier in the morning to start cooking for the celebration, and by the smell of it, were quite close to the finish line. Tsuna was quite skeptical that Bianchi was helping _in the kitchen,_ but Nana happily reassured him that Reborn was watching her the entire time and that she only did the prepping, not the cooking.

He came down yawning and rubbed his eyes as the savory smells intensified. He began to walk to the kitchen, but was nearly trampled by two pairs of tiny feet. "Hahaha, I get all of the Takoyaki, I get all of the Takoyaki!" Lambo yelled with both his mouth and hands full of the savory treat. I-pin ran after him with one of her famous Gyoza in her fists.

"Stop eating them Lambo-san! They are for the party, not your snack! Here, eat this instead!" She insisted while pushing the bun his way. He stopped and stared at her for a quick second before sticking out his tongue and stuffing his face even more.

"Mmm-mmm," he mumbled while shaking his head. "Those are gross. Lambo-san wants all of Mama's cooking… Lambo-san wants all of the Takoyaki!" and with that, he started running once more with I-pin quickly in chase. Tsuna smiled slightly and shook his head. He entered the kitchen and saw both his mom and Bianchi immersed in their work. Reborn on the other hand sat in a chair with his fedora tilted over his face and his legs crossed upon the table. Leon sat comfortably on his hat and was napping as well. He walked towards the table filled with food and grabbed a Takoyaki himself and nibbled on it. His presence did not go unnoticed and his mom quickly turned around with a large smile.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," she greeted while stirring a bowl in her hands. "I made you a lunch since you said you were going to hang out with your friends this morning." Nana pointed towards a wrapped box on the counter. He grabbed the box without glancing and thanked her softly, receiving a simple smile in return. The other two in the kitchen seemed to not notice him and he walked out without another word. He ran upstairs to his bedroom to get dressed and grab his bag. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, and himself planned on going to the dining hall to decorate (against some of their will) and to grab anything else needed for the celebration. As he got dressed, he heard Yamamoto downstairs, and quickly hurried down. He was looking around until he saw Tsuna and quickly smiled.

"Ah, Tsuna!" he said while opening the door. "You ready to go?" Tsuna nodded and quickly put his shoes on. They left his house in silence and not one spoke until they left his gates. "Everyone said they would meet us at the Dining hall as they had something else they needed to do this morning." That sounded a lot like the girls, but not like Gokudera. He always wanted to walk with him, especially if he knew Yamamoto would be there.

"Gokudera-kun too?" he found himself say, though he meant to keep it in his thoughts. Yamamoto nodded, not noticing the nervousness in his friend's voice.

"Yah. He called me earlier to tell me. He said it was really important and that he was sorry he couldn't make it." Tsuna mouth simply responded with an "Ah," but his mind automatically raced to what his friend could possibly be doing that he didn't want to "protect his boss." Tsuna shrugged off his suspicions quickly, noting there was no reason to be worried about his storm guardian.

"Who else is going to be there?" Tsuna asked, and Yamamoto hummed in thought.

"Everyone on the trip to the future will be there for sure, and I think the Varia might even show up." He said, before kicking a pebble out of his walkway.

"What about right now?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, like helping out with the decorating?"

"Ah! That's what you mean!" Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well in that case, it's only going to be me, you, Gokudera, and Kyoko and Haru. I tried to convince Kyoya to come but he refused to do any work in a crowd of more than two people." Tsuna paused and glanced at his friend questionably. Kyoya? Openly talking to Hibari without a well off reason was a death wish. Was he _trying _to get killed_?_ Then again, Yamamoto seemed to be quite fond of the Skylark as of late…

"…Kyoya?" Hibari's name slipped out by accident. He didn't mean to intrude, but then again, he was pretty curious of why his friend was trying to die.

"Oh, uh… Hibari." Yamamoto nervously replied and started to walk again. "He said it was bad enough that he had to come to the ceremony tonight, and other than that, he wanted nothing to do with us." Tsuna could only nod, knowing well that his sport loving friend wanted to change the subject. To both of their luck, they could hear their silver haired friend calling from behind.

"Juudiame!" Gokudera yelled as he closed in on his friends. Both boys stopped and waited for Gokudera to catch up. Once he did, he was out of breath yet begging for forgiveness from Tsuna. "I deeply apologize, Juudiame, I just had to get something done that was really important this morning… I hope you can forgive me…!" Tsuna shook his head and lent his hand to him.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Gokudera-kun. And you also don't have to tell feel obliged to tell me everything you do."

"But-"

"No need." Tsuna showed a reassuring smile and Gokudera silently accepted. He smiled back and began walking with them to the Dining hall.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_And there goes chapter 2! How was it? I originally wanted to post this entire story as a one-shot, but... the ending is killing me. So to keep me going in the mean time, I am just going to post bit by bit. Like I said, depending on the end, it'll be about 4-6 chapters long._

_*For the asterisk at the beginning - I am still bettering my self at romance, and I still am wishy washy on the whole lemon ordeal. So I cannot guarantee one in here :__(_

_ (Though I may make a sequel as one... o.o)_

**Now for the next chapter preview:**

* * *

_****__Sneak peak next time..._

_"Reborn!" he yelled. 'I know he likes seeing people in misery, but he shouldn't make a five year old pull him around! No matter how annoying he is…'_

___***.*.*.*.*.***_

_...it did not budge. At all. In fact, Tsuna could have sworn he heard a clicking sound as if it was locking itself. "No…"_

_____***.*.*.*.*.***_

_____"I thought this only happened in movies...!"_

_____****______***.*.*.*.*.***_

_"When did they have alcohol?! How long was I out of it?"_

_______***.*.*.*.*.***_

_"G-Gokudera-kun! Don't let the door-!" But it was too late. Before he could reach __or _Gokudera could understand, the door slammed shut and he felt his stomach dropped. "-Close." 

* * *

**Thank you again for reading! One more note - I would like your opinion. Would you guys rather me post a shorter yet quicker chapter or a lengthier yet slower one? I can post one quickly either tonight or tomorrow, but if I make it longer, there is DEFINITELY a part that I need to re-edit and fix, and I may do that Monday-Wednesday. **

**So which one?**

**Thank you!**

**-Mipsii ;D**


End file.
